


Another Day, Another Task

by DaughterofAres2019



Series: Tales of Dunwall [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Mentions of Murder, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Daud has a target in the Legal District. And Billy Lurk is not the only one helping him out.





	Another Day, Another Task

Aarin crouched at the edge of the roof, her toes barely peeking over the edge. Her hood was drawn, and her eyes peered at the surrounding area. In the courtyard, a few guards were patrolling. Her partner, Daud, stood behind her; waiting for her signal. The two assassins had been tasked with finding and eliminating a wealthy noble by the name of Timsh. Word was that he was working for the Lord Regent, and evicting families from their homes.

"Any new movement?" Daud asked her, silently crouching beside her.

Aarin shook her head. "Not yet. I'm waiting to see when Timsh arrives home," she replied, her body moving closer to her partner out of instinct.

"Alright. As soon as he does, we move in."

Daud hadn't even finished speaking when a royal blue railcar pulled up to the front of the manor. A tall man in a white suit stepped out, before he beckoned for a few guards. The two assassins didn't stick around to find out what he was saying, instead opting for blinking to one of his upper balconies.

Daud opened the glass doors quietly, and activated his Void Gaze to check for any guards or servants nearby, while Aarin used her Tether to gather any valuables in the area. The male assassin signaled that his sweep was complete, before they both moved into the next room. This one was quite large, and clearly Timish's bedroom. Portraits hung all over the walls, and most seemed to be of their target. Aarin scoffed.

One floor down, Arnold Timsh had dismissed the guards for the evening. He was prepared to sit down and file some paperwork upstairs, before heading to bed. His foot touched the first stair, which caused it to squeak. Arnold only shook his head and made himself a note to fix the staircase.

But the two assassins heard the squeak loud and clear. Both activated their Void Gaze, peering through the floor at the man fast approaching. Aarin Blinked to a spot behind a bookshelf, while Daud Blinked onto one of the rafters. The footsteps got louder, and Aarin tensed. She forced her nerves to calm, but couldn't stop her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her eyes flicked to her partner briefly, but found no solace there, only determination and concentration.

Arnold Timsh opened his bedroom door, closed it behind him, and locked it. Aarin could see Daud smirk from the corner of her eye. In a flash, the male assassin Blinked behind Timish, blocking his path of escape. Aarin took this as her cue, and Blinked in front of the noble. Timish's eyes widened.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Arnold screamed, looking around wildly.

Daud chuckled from behind him. "We want you. Seems you've been getting into some trouble. And the Whalers don't like trouble."

Timsh jumped and turned to face Daud, his complexion paling. Daud smiled broadly, before he raised his sword, ready to strike.


End file.
